The Story of Patrick Star
by evilduckie01
Summary: Spongebob has been murdered by Squidward. When Patrick kills Squidward, he has to leave Bikini Bottom. Will he survive without Spongebob? Rated M for violence.
1. The Dead Bodies

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm day in Bikini Bottom. Spongebob was sat in his house when Squidward came in.

"What are you doing here Squidward." said Spongebob.

"I came to kill you," said Squidward. Squidward had a gun.

"But, Squidward, we're best friends. Why do you want to kill me?" asked Spongebob nervously.

"No, Spongebob. I hate you. I was never your friend." said Squidward.

He shot Spongebob. Spongebob died and his yellow, spongy body fell to the floor. Just then Patrick came in and saw Spongebob's dead body laid on the floor. He spotted the gun in Squidward's hand and figured out how Spongebob had died. "Squidward did you kill Spongebob?" said Patrick

"Yes." replied Squidward. There was silence.

Then Patrick said "You killed my best friend."

"Yeah, I did." said Squidward.

"Spongebob is dead because of you?" asked Patrick.

"For the last time, YES! I KILLED SPONGEBOB!" yelled Squidward.

Patrick took a rusty, old knife out of his pocket. Squidward was shocked and didn't say anything.

"You killed Spongebob. You killed my best friend. And that makes me angry. So now, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Patrick.

Squidward screamed "No Patrick, no! Don't kill me! I'll be your best friend instead! Just, please Patrick, don't kill me."

Patrick ignored Squidward's pleas and ran at Squidward with the knife.

"NO PATRICK!! STOP!!" screamed Squidward.

But it was too late. Patrick stabbed Squidward in his heart. Squidward stumbled backwards. Blood was pouring out of his stab wound. The blood splattered the walls. Patrick was covered in Squidward's bright red blood.

"I HATE YOU PATRICK! YOU KILLED ME! I WANT REVENGE! AND I WILL GET MY REVENGE! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! MY GHOST WILL COME BACK FROM THE DEAD AND KILL YOU, PATRICK! AND THEN WHEN YOU DIE AND YOU ARE A GHOST I WILL DESTROY YOUR GHOST SO THAT YOU WILL DIE TWICE! HA HA! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE! YOU WILL REGRET THE DAY YOU KILLED ME, PATRICK STAR!!" yelled Squidward.

And with that, Squidward Tentacles, Spongebob's neighbour and murderer, died on the floor near the T.V, with one hand on his heart and the other in a puddle of Gary the Snails pee. Patrick stood and smiled at Squidward's corpse.

"No you won't, Big Nose." whispered Patrick.

He glanced around to see if anyone had seen him murder Squidward. He spotted Spongebob's pet snail, Gary, shaking with fear in the corner.

"Meow…" said Gary.

He started to cry when Patrick walked over to him. Patrick picked Gary up and stared at him.

"You didn't see anything." whispered Patrick, threateningly.

"Meow," cried Gary.

Gary was shaking in terror and was that scared that he peed in Patrick's hand. Patrick stared at Gary in disgust and calmly shook his hand. Droplets of snail pee splattered the wall next to the blood.

"Meow," whimpered Gary.

Suddenly, Patrick threw Gary at the wall. His shell smashed into a hundred tiny pieces that cut his slimy body.

"Meow…meow…"croaked Gary.

The snail was dying. Patrick angrily stomped on the snail.

"MEOW!!" Gary screamed in pain.

When Patrick stepped back, Gary was dead. At that moment Patrick and Spongebob's friend Sandy Cheeks entered the house. She saw the bodies of Spongebob, Squidward and Gary and stopped.

"Patrick, what happened here." gasped Sandy.

Patrick walked towards her. She was staring at Spongebob's body. She didn't see him pick up the baseball bat. Patrick hid the baseball bat behind him.

"You should go. Now. Leave and you'll live another day." said Patrick.

"Yeah. You're right. I'm gonna go tell the Police." said Sandy.

She turned around to leave. Patrick picked the baseball bat back up and smashed her head with it. The baseball bat cracked her head open. Sandy died instantly.

"I have to get out of here," muttered Patrick.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He was covered in blood. Patrick ran to Spongebob's bathroom to wash the blood off. When he was done he walked back to his house and packed a bag. Then he went to the bus stop and caught the first bus out of town. He leaned out of the window and shouted "Patrick Star is leaving Bikini Bottom!!"


	2. Jeremy

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants

* * *

Chapter 2

The bus drove out of Bikini Bottom. Patrick looked out of the window. He had calmed down and he had time to think about what he had done. He didn't think it was right to have killed Squidward but he couldn't forgive him for killing Spongebob. He had a reason for murdering Squidward but it was stupid to have killed Gary and Sandy. Gary was just a snail who didn't do any harm. Sandy was as upset at Spongebob's death as he was. Patrick shouldn't have killed them. It was too late now. He killed them and there was nothing he could do about it.

The bus stopped.

"It's the last stop. Everybody off," said the Bus Driver.

Patrick got off the bus. The bus had stopped outside a city. A sign said 'Welcome to Seashell City.'

Patrick walked down the street. It was full of takeaways and old houses with broken windows. Patrick put his bag on his back and looked in the windows of the empty houses. Hobos and tramps were crouched inside the houses. Patrick turned a corner and walked into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the person.

Patrick looked up at the person. It was a tall Hobo with matted grey hair and wrinkled skin. The Hobo was wearing a tatty, red jumper and muddy, brown trousers.

"No, I won't watch where I'm going." Patrick shouted back.

"I haven't seen you around town. Are you new?" asked the Hobo.

"Yeah, I've just arrived." said Patrick.

"Where are you from?" asked the Hobo.

"Umm, Bikini Bottom. Why?" said Patrick.

"I just wondered. My name's Jeremy, by the way," said the Hobo.

"I'm Patrick," said Patrick.

"So, where are you heading." asked Jeremy.

"I don't know," replied Patrick.

"Where are you staying?" asked Jeremy.

"You ask a lot of Questions," said Patrick.

"Answer me. Do you even have a place to stay?" asked Jeremy.

"Umm, No," said Patrick, looking at his feet.

Jeremy thought about it for a second, then said "Come with me,"

Jeremy walked down the street. Patrick thought for a second and then followed him.

Jeremy entered an abandoned house. Sat inside were two other Hobos.

"Patrick, meet Michael and Jack. Michael is my brother and Jack is our friend." said Jeremy.

Michael had brown hair and pale skin. He was wearing an old red jacket and tattered black trousers. He smiled at Patrick as he came in. Next to him was Jack. He didn't trust Patrick. He had black hair and his face had a lot of scars.

"Welcome to our house." said Michael.

"It's not exactly a house is it," said Patrick. Jack frowned.

"Yeah, but it's not what your place looks like that matters. It's the people who live there. You can't judge who people are because of where they live," said Jack. He turned to Jeremy.

"He's not going to live with us, is he?" asked Jack.

"He seems OK. So, yeah, he's gonna live with us," said Jeremy.

"I don't like him," said Jack.

"You've just met him!" argued Michael.

"I know, but there's something about him that I don't like," said Jack, staring at Patrick.

"Well, like it or not, he's staying and there's nothing you can do about it!" shouted Jeremy.

"Err, maybe you should go get some food, Jack," interrupted Michael.

"Yeah, go get some food, Jack." said Jeremy.

Jack angrily stormed out of the door.

"Sorry about that." said Michael.

"He can get like that." said Jeremy

"That's OK," said Patrick.

"Sit down. We'll wait for Jack to get back," said Michael.

Patrick, Jeremy and Michael sat down on an old, battered couch and waited for Jack to return.


	3. Alone Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Spongebob Squarepants.

* * *

Chapter 3

After half an hour, Jack returned.

"All I got was this," said Jack, holding up a dead chicken.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Patrick. He didn't want to eat it if Jack had just found it on the floor.

"I stole it from the farm. I got it out of it's hutch and broke its neck. Have you got a problem with that?" said Jack.

"No. Lets eat." said Patrick.

Jeremy took the chicken from Jack and laid it on a cardboard box that was in the corner.

"Make a fire," said Jeremy to Michael.

Michael picked up some logs and put them in a clear spot on the floor. He took a match from his pocket and lit it. Then he threw it on the logs. The logs caught fire.

Jeremy had plucked the chicken and took all its insides out. He chopped the chicken's head and feet off and stuck a stick through it's body. He held the chicken over the fire to cook it.

The chicken took half a hour to cook. When it was done, Jeremy cut the chicken up. It was only a small chicken and he only got enough meat for one of them. Jeremy split the chicken meat up into four piles and passed one pile to Jack, one pile to Michael, one pile to Patrick and kept the last pile for himself.

"Thanks, Jeremy,"said Michael as he tucked into his chicken. Patrick looked down at his small amount of chicken in his hand.

"Is this it?" asked Patrick.

"Its either that or you starve," said Jeremy.

"Is that OK, Chubby," said Jack.

"Chubby?" repeated Patrick. He looked like he was about to cry. Suddenly, he turned furious.

"NOBODY CALLS ME CHUBBY!" yelled Patrick. He pushed Jack. Jack fell backwards. Unfortunatly, Jack was stood infront of the fire used to cook the chicken. He fell into the roaring flames. The flames covered his body. Jack scremed as he got roasted alive by the fire. The smell of his burning flesh filled the room.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screamed Michael.

"I did what had to be done," said Patrick. Jack's screams of pain stopped and his body went limp.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" shouted Michael.

"So. He deserved it." said Patrick.

"NO! NO HE DIDN'T! YOU ARE A STUPID, FAT, SELFISH STARFISH, PATRICK. THERE WAS NO NEED TO KILL HIM!" Michael shouted at the top of his voice.

"Calm down, Michael," said Jeremy.

"Yeah, calm down, Michael," said Patrick. Jeremy stared at Patrick.

"And you, get out." said Jeremy.

"OK. But first, I'm gonna do this," said Patrick. He picked up the knife used to carve the chicken and plunged it into Michael's heart. Michael's eyes widened and he stared at the knife stuck in his heart. Jeremy stared at Michael and reached into his pocket. He brought out a gun.

"I didn't think it would come to this," whispered Jeremy.

"Where…did…you …get …that?" gasped Michael, staring at the gun in Jeremy's hand.

"It's for emergencys," said Jeremy, raising the gun. Patrick got ready for Jeremy to shoot him. But Jeremy didn't shoot Patrick. Instead, just as Micheal died, he put the gun inside his mouth and pulled the trigger. Jeremy died.

Patrick looked at the bodies of his friends sadly and walked out of the house and onto the street, alone.


	4. The News Spreads

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, in Bikini Bottom, a sea sponge called SpongeDerek was watching the news on T.V.

"Murder has struck Bikini Bottom!" shouted the newsreader. "Spongebob Squarepants was found shot dead in his pineapple home on Conch Drive. Also, squirrel scientist Sandy Cheeks was also found dead at the house. She was beaten to death, possibly with a baseball bat. Squidward Tentacles was also stabbed to death and Gary the Snail was found smashed to pieces in the corner. Town idiot Patrick Star has been reported missing and is wanted for questioning,"

SpongeDerek was shocked. Spongebob was his cousin. He wanted revenge against whoever killed him. SpongeDerek knew Spongebob was annoying but he didn't think anyone would want to kill him. Well, no one except Squidward and possibly Plankton. Squidward was dead so the culprit must be Plankton. He planned to squash Plankton. SpongeDerek paused. Patrick was missing. He could have killed them and then ran away. Or maybe Mr Krabs was getting sick of paying Spongebob and Squidward so he decided to kill them. But what about the others? They must have got in the way. Everyone was a suspect. He needed more evidence. Sighing, SpongeDerek got up. He was going to find out who killed his cousin, and get revenge.

Meanwhile, at the Krusty Krab, Mr Krabs looked up from his stack of money and sniffed the air.

"Hmm, no Patty smells." said Mr Krabs. He went into the kitchen to find out why there was no patty's being cooked.

"SPONGEBOB! SQUIDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU? WHY AREN'T YOU MAKING ME MONEY!" yelled Mr Krabs. At that moment, SpongeDerek walked into the restaurant.

"WHY DID YOU KILL MY COUSIN!" he shouted at Mr Krabs.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT!" Mr Krabs shouted back.

"SPONGEBOB. YOU KILLED SPONGEBOB. And Squidward too but who cares about him." screamed SpongeDerek.

"WHAT! Where's Spongebob!" asked Mr Krabs, franticly.

"At the morgue. He's DEAD, Eugene! And YOU murdered him!" accused SpongeDerek.

"Why on earth would I do that! Spongebob was me best fry-cook! It's gonna be impossible to replace him and I'm losing money!" said Mr Krabs. SpongeDerek was shocked.

"You seriously didn't kill Spongebob and Squidward?" he asked in amazement.

"NO I DIDN'T! I'll kill whoever did. THEY'VE RUINED MY BUISNESS! HOW AM I GOING TO MAKE MONEY WITHOUT ANYONE TO DO THE WORK FOR ME!" screamed Mr Krabs in anger. He dusted off the 'help wanted sign and placed it in the window.

"I'm ruined!" he moaned. He looked at SpongeDerek with determination.

"I'm gonna help you find the murderer, and when I get my claws on him…" Mr Krabs let the threat trail off. He sighed as he changed the sign on the door to closed, thinking about how exited the little yellow sponge got at opening time. They sat down at one of the tables in the restaurant.

"Where do we start looking for the killer now?" wondered Mr Krabs. The two sea creatures looked at each other.

"PLANKTON!"


End file.
